Dolphin Fin High School
by Deidarakiller
Summary: John lost every thing, and over one night he gets more than he can even imagine... From Texas to California, how will he do around kids that have always had what the wanted
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to write a wrestling High school story are the main characters are:

John Morrison ----------------**Melina Perez**

11th grade ---------------------**11th grade**

17 yrs. old ---------------------**17 yrs. Old**

Maryse -----------------------**Carlito Colon**

12th grade -------------------**11th grade**

19 yrs. Old -------------------**18 yrs. Old**

Cody Rhodes ----------------**Zack Ryder**

11th grade ------------------**12th grade**

17 yrs. Old ------------------**20 yrs. old**

Dolph Ziggler --------------**The Miz**

11th grade --------------**11th grade**

17 yrs. Old --------------**17 yrs. Old**

Drew McIntyre-------- **Trish Stratus**

11th grade ------------**12th grade**

18 yrs. Old -----------**18 yrs. Old**

Victoria** -----------Stacy Keible**

12th grade -------**11th grade**

19 yrs. Old ------**17 yrs. Old**

Beth Phoenix------- **Dave Batista**

12th grade ----------**12th grade**

18 yrs. Old ------------**19 yrs. Old**

Man, I'm getting tired of doing this already, I will try to get the first chapter up

Heh peace


	2. Moving New life

John Morrison had just got out of school for the day and was on his way home because his dad texted him and told him to come home fast. John ran down the street to his house. When he got in there he saw boxes all over the floor. John asked his dad why boxes were every where and his dad told them they were moving to LA. John looked very shocked at what his dad had said but then asked why. His dad told him because he had got a job over there that they had to move tonight.

* * *

John was asked could he tell his friends bye and his dad told him to hurry up and get back before it got to late. John called his best friends Carlito and Cody. He told them to meet him at the store. John was about to call his girlfriend Maryse, but when he was calling he looked up and Saw her kissing Zack Ryder. He closed the phone and walked away from there and went to meet his friends. Cody and Carlito saw John coming and went to the door and led him to the table that they were at.

* * *

Carlito: So what is going on John?

John: I am moving… tonight

Cody: what! Why?

John: My dad said he got a new job

Carlito: so your just going to a new school in Dallas.

John: No were moving to California.

Cody: no, that's not good but, I have some cousins who lives there, so I could call and they could help you while you are their.

John: really thanks Cody.

Cody: No problem, but lets call them now since your leaving tonight.

John: o.k.

Cody picked up his cell phone and dialed a number then waited. Cody: hey Brian, Mike, my best friend is moving down to California, and I was wondering if you guy could help him out. Alright I'll give him your number, thanks bye. My cousins names are Brian, but every on calls him Kendrick, and the over one is Mike, but every one calls him The Miz, he is there phone numbers.

John: Thanks Cody.

Cody: yeah your well come, bye John

Carlito: yeah bye man

John: bye guys.

* * *

John went back to his house to see that all the boxes were gone and his dad was waiting for him in a taxi. The taxi drove to the airport, met up with his mother and they got on the plane together, and flew to Los Angeles, California. They got of the plane and it was really dark, his dad called a taxi and it took them to Lafayette Square. When John got out of the car he was surprised to see suck big houses, and the one that his dad told them was theirs had a pool. John ran to the door and waited for his dad to open the door. His dad told which boxes were his and where his room was, and went up stairs to go to bed.

* * *

John took his boxes to the top floor, that had one room. He opened the door and just looked at his big room. It had a queen sized bed with dragon sheets, a flat screen T.V., a walk in closet, black carpet, red walls, a desk with a laptop, its own bathroom with, a five head shower, a full body mirror, black marble floors, sink, and toilet seat. John looked over by the T.V. and saw, a Xbox 360, PS3, PSP, and the Wii, with five games each. John smiled then started to put his things up.

* * *

When John woke up he went to take a shower and put on some clothes. He put on a pair of black jeans, a red shirt, a pair of black/red Nikes, and black shades. John went down the stairs and his dad asked him how he liked his room. John told him how much he loved it, and then his dad said they were going shopping for clothes, and other things. They had finished buying John every thing he wanted, a new phone, jewelry, sunglasses, shoes, work out equipment, books, and clothes. His dad gave his a key to their house, but the taxi stopped in front of a car dealership.

Mr. Morrison: John you can pick any car you want.

John: really, thanks.

John walked around for five minutes before he saw what he wanted, a white/black/red hybrid BMW Vision. John got his dad and he paid for it and gave John the keys and put all the stuff in the car. John drove them home and showed his mom his car, and took his stuff up to his room. John change all his stuff to his I phone 3rd generation, and trashed his old phone.

* * *

John woke up Monday morning, went into his bathroom and took a shower. He then put on a new outfit, fixed his hair, put on his sunglasses, put on a diamond necklace and watch. He sprayed on some Tag, got his book bag, and went down stairs. John ate some pancakes, bacon, and eggs with orange juice for breakfast. John walked out to his car and got inside and started it up. He drove to Dolphin Fin High School, and looked for a parking spot. He saw a lot of the students looking at his car wishing it was theirs. John final parked next to a red Ferrari and got out of his car.

* * *

John noticed that a lot of girls were staring at him as he walked into the school. John was walking to the office to get his schedule when he ran into someone. He helped her up and told her he was sorry for knocking her down. She started to cuss him out then she looked at him and stopped talking and froze. John: um… my name is John Morrison, I'm new here. John looked at her and smirked, she was hot. First she was Latin with long black curly hair and was wearing a cleavage reviling shirt with tight jeans. She looked at him and said really low "Melina". John: what was that, I couldn't here you can you say it one more time?

Melina: My name is Melina Perez, nice to meet you Morrison, but I have to go. Melina walked down the hallway, and John was just watching her leave. He then remembered that he needed his schedule and started walking to the office. After he got it he saw his classes and grimaced.

_AP Physics_

_Trigonometry_

_Psychology_

_Lunch _

_P.E._

* * *

John walked to his Physics class and went to a seat by the window, and some one tapped on his shoulder

Rey: hi I'm Rey Mysterio, and you are?

John: I'm John Morrison

Rey: well can I call you Morrison, because there is another John here who we call Cena.

John: sure your not the first to call me that today.

Rey: really who called you that?

John: some hot girl named Melina.

Rey: Melina Perez talked to you, she never talks to new students.

John: well I guess I'm Morrison from now on.

Rey: hah yeah… hey at lunch look for me I can let you meet my friends, and tell you more about miss Perez.

Morrison: alright… see at lunch.

* * *

Rey walked to the other side of the room and sat down. The bell rang and the teacher got in front of the class. Mr. Jones: O.K. , we have a new student named John Morrison, he is over by the window with the diamonds on. When the class was over he went to his next class and saw Melina and two other blonde girls. John walked pass them to the teacher's desk and gave her the paper to get his book for her and she told him where to sit. He walked over to where Melina and her friends were and sat down next to Melina's desk. Melina looked at him then looked back at her friends and started taking. Morrison herd their conversation while his head was down.

_

* * *

_

Trish: is that the guy you told us about this morning?

_Melina: yes that's him, told you he was way to sexy to be real._

_Stacy: he is really hot but think about what his body looks like, I would fuck him all night._

_Trish: Stacy, calm down, you have a boyfriend and so do I so let Melina get him._

_Melina: what makes you think I want him any way?_

_Trish: you were so checking him out when he came in the room, and we know being a virgin is starting to bother you… A lot._

_Stacy: Melina it's the best feeling you would love it. _

_Melina: just shut up._ Melina sat in her seat and looked at the board till class started. While in class Morrison noticed that some guy with a Mohawk was looking at him and Morrison said what. The guy threw a piece of paper at him and Morrison picked it up and opened it.

_Hey I'm Mike but everyone calls me The Miz, my cousin told me about, after this wait for me, oh and don't look at Melina, Stacy, or Trish, cuz they will think that you want to have sex with them._

_The Miz_

* * *

Morrison smiled at that then looked at Melina hard. Melina felt that she was being looked at and looked over to see Morrison looking right at her with a grin on his face. Melina was stuck under his gaze for the second time but Morrison looked down at his jeans and back to Melina, hoping she got the message. Melina tried not to think dirty but was obvious what he wanted, Melina looked away from him trying to calm down. Morrison smirked at that he was sure she wanted him. When the class was over Miz walked over to Morrison and smiled. Miz: wow man I have never seen any one make Melina turn away like that was awesome.

Morrison: well I usually don't do that.

Miz: hey are you going to try out for the football today is the last day to sign up?

Morrison: I don't know, I mostly did wrestling in my other school.

Miz: but you do know how to play, so try out with me.

Morrison: O.K. so were is the sign up sheet.

Miz and Morrison walked to the main hall and signed there names when some guys with blonde hair came over to sign up too.

Miz: hey Dolph, hey Kendrick, I didn't know you two were going to try out.

Dolph: well, wait, who is he?

Miz: he is my cousin's best friend Morrison.

Kendrick: so you're the one Cody told us about, wow you are a weird kind of hot.

Morrison: thanks, I guess.

Miz: Melina has it bad for Morrison,

Dolph: well your first day here and your already going to get laid by a cheerleader.

Morrison: she's a cheerleader?

Kendrick: of course, she is really hot and flexible did I say hard to get.

Dolph: yeah she turned us down cuz she said she didn't like blondes, and Mohawks.

Morrison: ha-ha really OMG, that's funny.

Miz: yeah I know but hey she is Latin so she must not like white looking guys.

Morrison: I am white

Kendrick: yeah, but you have a tan, and girls love guys with tans.

Miz, and Dolph started laughing while they walked to their next class. Morrison's next class was Psychology and when he got their saw a guy with rainbow colored hair, and a big guy with short hair.

* * *

Jeff: hey you're the new guy Morrison right?

Morrison: yeah why?

Jeff: Because, I'm Jeff Hardy, and this is Dave Batista, but just call him Batista.

Morrison: yeah oh who are they?

Batista: oh that's Drew McIntyre, Christian, and Edge.

Jeff: Christian and Edge are brothers and Drew is like their leader.

Batista: don't cross them, they will make you life miserable.

Morrison: thanks for telling me.

* * *

The class started and the assignment was to write about your thoughts on interpersonal relationship. Morrison started write, and that's what they did to the end of class. The teacher told them to finish it for homework. Morrison went to his locker and put his stuff up and went to lunch.

What do you think please review.


End file.
